


Guilt Is Eating Him Up

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Texting, chat fic, chatroom, death mention, hidden identity, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: IronPopTartMan: spider-man is a cannibalCaptainRighteous: Okay, and why do you say that?IronPopTartMan: he is eating a cinnamon roll





	Guilt Is Eating Him Up

**IronPopTartMan** : spider-man is a cannibal

**CaptainRighteous** : Okay, and why do you say that?

**IronPopTartMan** : he is eating a cinnamon roll

**MischievousSnek** : okay, i think your exaggerating

**IronPopTartMan** : oh yeah? what would you compare him to? huh?

**MischievousSnek** : a fluffy ball of light

**Mr.Jesus** : okay, I think we can all agree that's actually a pretty good comparison

**CaptainRighteous** : I think they both fit rather nicely

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : well, that settles it, he is both a cinnamon roll and a fluffy ball of light

**Spider-Man** : you guys embarrass me

**IronPopTartMan** : we know, which is why we do it-

**Spider-Man** : wow, i feel the love mr.stark

**CoolScienceBro** : Cold, considering he called you his kid yesterday

**IronPopTartMan** : don't bring that up-

**Spider-Man** : ...

**IronPopTartMan** : omg kid don't make those eyes at me no

**IronPopTartMan** : I SEE TEARS NOPE NOPE NOPE- 

**IronPopTartMan** : ugh, come here kid

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : are they hugging?

**CaptainRighteous** : how would we know? we aren't allowed on their floor because of the fact it's the only place Spider-Man can take off his mask

**MischievousSnek** : their hugging

**Mr.Jesus** : and who would you know?

**MischievousSnek** : magic

**Spider-Man** : we're back

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : jesus, what did we miss?

**Mr.Jesus** : you called?

**FalconsAreCool** : No, we didn't-

**Spider-Man** : i don't want to talk about it

**CaptainRighteous** : That's fine! Anyways, if you ever want to talk to us, you can

**Spider-Man** : yeah, thanks, i'm just gonna go do some homework, bye.

**CaptainRighteous** : Bye!

**MischievousSnek** : talk to you later

**Mr.Jesus** : See ya kid

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I would say see you later, but you put a cover over your vent

**CaptainRighteous** : Poor kid seemed emotionally drained- What did you do Stark?

**IronPopTartMan** : nothing, we just had to talk over some stuff. 

**CaptainRighteous** : and that stuff is?

**IronPopTartMan** : none of your business

**CaptainRighteous** : Yeah well, I don't think we should be keeping secrets from each-other either. I understand the kid wants his identity kept a secret but you can't just hide everything about him from us, especially if he is gonna help us on missions and live in the tower

**IronPopTartMan** : just leave us be Rogers, bye

**CaptainRighteous** : We aren't done talking about this 

**Spider-Man** : mr.stark, you can give them a basis of what happened

**IronPopTartMan** : shit went down

**Spider-Man** : not like that mr.stark-

**IronPopTartMan** : are you sure kid?

**Spider-Man** : yeah

**CaptainRighteous** : Sorry kid, I didn't mean to be pushy. Bucky just explained to me that what I did wasn't ideal behavior towards you or Tony, but I still stand by what I said...

**Spider-Man** : i understand mr.rogers, it's why i'm letting mr.stark telling you guys this.

**IronPopTartMan** : basically, the kid doesn't want me getting to close to him because of how unlucky he has been. let's just say that allot of the people surrounding him have died, and he doesn't want me dying because he thinks that if i get close to him, i'll have premature death as well.

**IronPopTartMan** : and i explained to him that even if he didn't want me getting close to him it was impossible because i'm already attached to him and shit. so yeah, that's the basic run down.

**Spider-Man** : thanks mr.stark

**IronPopTartMan** : of course kid

**CaptainRighteous** : Now I feel like an asshole for pushing for an answer

**IronPopTartMan** : you better

**Spider-Man:** mr.stark please

**IronPopTartMan** : ugh, fine

**MischievousSnek** : look, i can't relate to your empathy kid, but even though i don't know what happened, i can guarantee that none of the people that died were because of you, you just got the more shitty end of the stick, it's a miracle your as nice as you are now, i mean, i got a shit end as well and look at how i turned out

**Spider-Man** : you aren't bad Mr.Loki! if you were truly bad, you would't be the way you are now, you just made a small mistake! everyone does

**MischievousSnek** : i don't think trying to take over earth is a 'small mistake'

**Spider-Man** : okay, big mistake, but your trying to make it better! i'll make sure to support you

**PopTartLover** : Look at what happened, my brother is crying

**MischievousSnek** : I AM NOT

**PopTartLover** : You are

**CaptainRighteous** : I agree with Loki kid, whatever has happened to the people you love, it wasn't your fault. Everyone that surrounded me when I was younger is dead now, but I make sure to not beat myself over it. If anything, make their sacrifices worth it by pushing to be better.

**ScarySpiderWoman** : yeah, we've all made mistakes kid, and most of the time, we could't have done anything to change what happened, and even if there was something that we could have done, it's happened and we can't turn back time, so you just have to learn from your mistakes push yourself to be better to make sure it doesn't happen again.

**Mr.Jesus** : look,i won't go into detail, but iv'e also done allot of horrible things, but everyday i try to make sure i'm not that person anymore, and even though i can't bring back the people iv'e killed. i can make sure that some people don't have to die pre-maturely as well, so like nat said, learn from your mistakes and push yourself to be better

**Spider-Man** : i... thank you guys so much, i really needed to hear that. thank you so much...

**IronPopTartMan** : kid, don't cry please, i can't deal with people crying

**Spider-Man** : sorry mr.stark

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah, just come here kid and hug me.

**Spider-Man** : ok

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : um, i wanted to write some emotional shit to but like, same as the above

**FalconsAreCool** : you just HAD to ruin the moment!

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i literally just said I agree with what the others said!

**CaptainRigtheous** : Unbelivable-

**CoolScienceBro** : Should we get Spider-Man a therapist? Seem like he is holding allot on his shoulders. I mean, all of us have therapist, and if we don't we have someone else to confide to

**PopTartLover** : The Man of Spiders has the Man of Iron to comfort him and confide to, i believe he will be okay

**MischievousSnek** : i hope so, because if anyone ever hurts him again, i will kill them and everyone they have ever loved

**ScarySpiderWoman** : Agreed

**MischievousSnek** : perfect, i already have 1 recruit

**Mr.Jesus** : i think we can all agree to that

**MischievousSnek** : many recruits then, perfect

**Spider-Man:** we're back! i just wanted to say thank you so much again guys- i didn't realize how much i needed that until now, i've just been carrying the weight of their deaths on my shoulders for so long, and i still am of course. one pep-talk won't wipe it away but still, it was really needed

**CoolScienceBro** : Of course. Hey, have you considered seeing a therapist? I mean, most of the Avengers see one every week or so, because of all the stuff we see and live through

**Spider-Man** : not really? i don't have the money to pay for one

**IronPopTartMan** : i will smack you with this pillow kid what the hell i'm right here

**Spider-Man** : i know mr.stark, but i also didn't think it was necessary? if i ever really need to talk to someone i have you, and others if your to busy

**IronPopTartMan** : i'm never to busy for you kid

**Spider-Man** : i know but still-

**CaptainRighteous** : Just know that my door is always open for you kid if you need someone to talk to

**FalconsAreCool** : Yeah! Don't hesitate to come to anyone of us if you need help with anything. We won't push you for details

**MischievousSnek** : yeah, we won't make the same mistake that this other foolish mortal did

**CaptainRighteous** : I said I was sorry!

**MischievousSnek** : sorry isn't enough to make up for your sins

**CaptainRighteous** : ... I'm really sorry?

**Mr.Jesus** : oh my god babe no-

**CaptainRighteous** : What?!

**Mr.Jesus** : nothing, just come over here and cuddle me

**CaptainRighteous** : Well, apparently I need to leave now? Remember kid! Our door is always open for you!

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : godspeed

**FalconsAreCool** : You just always have to ruin the moment, don't you?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i don't ruin it! i just make it more light-hearted! god knows we needed it today! now, if your up to it kid, want to play Mario Cart?

**Spider-Man** : i'm not feeling up to it right now, later?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : sure Spidey!

**CoolScienceBro** : Anyways, I think I'll start to prepare Dinner, Nat, want to come help me?

**ScarySpiderWoman** : sure, i'll be right there

**CoolScienceBro** : Okay, thanks

_**Spider-Man >>> IronPopTartMan** _

**Spider-Man** : hey tony, would it be possible to go visit the grave-yard tomorrow?

**IronPopTartMan** : of course kid, we can go any-time

**Spider-Man** : thanks tony

**Author's Note:**

> oof, the angst, I'm sorry for the tears caused while reading this.
> 
> I hoped you liked reading this! Please, leave a comment! i love reading them and replying! =D
> 
> Also, Two uploads in 1 day, I'm killing it! XD
> 
> Also this became allot more serious than i intended it to be.  
> Sorry, my hand slipped-


End file.
